Tales of the Bludhaven Knight
by kobez2.0
Summary: Tales of Bludhavens dark guardian.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All DC related characters and locations are properties of their respective creators and so forth, not me. The only gains I make from this comes in the form of feedback and practice.

**A/N: **This story was inspired by 'Chance Encounters' by Grendle1853, so props to Grendle for producing another winner. That being said, I'm not entirely happy with this but after spending so much time without being able to fix it, I decided to do something original and post it, instead of trashing it like I usually do. So I hope you enjoy, and please review.

**Tales of the Bludhaven Night**

The city seemed calm, almost peaceful; right up until a scream broke through the cool night air and was suddenly silenced. A man had a girl of about seventeen held tightly to his body with a blade against her throat as his other hand roamed freely over her body as she struggled. A shape dropped unnoticed into the alley, so well was it blended with the darkness around it.

"Let her go." A rage filled voice from nowhere. The man looked around, his distraction allowing the girl to escape his grasp. She ran right by it without a second look, so well was it blended with the night. The man watched the girl flee, and his eye was drawn briefly to a blue bird shaped emblem, barely visible against the darkness that permeated the alley.

"Who's there?" He said clearly afraid as he raised his knife to where he thought the shape was, even as it disappeared into the shadows.

"Me." Came a calm growl from right beside him. The man tried to strike but had no chance as his arm was twisted and his body struck too fast and too many times for him to comprehend.

The girl was looking into the alley, she was sure she saw something there a second ago.

"Thank you." She spoke into darkness before turning and leaving, feeling decidedly safe, then taking a second to realize just how alien that feeling was to her.

The next day Dick Grayson was sitting at a table in a diner, reading the morning paper. Near the back of the paper was a blurb about an attempted rape. The article was barely a hundred words, and made fun of the situation, I mean, someone in Bludhaven actually trying to _stop_ crime? Ridiculous.

People thought the report was a joke, trying to cash in on Gotham lore to frighten the criminals into submission, but Dick knew something no one else knew. Soon more reports like that would come in, for everything from muggings to kidnapping and gang wars. Soon all the crooked cops and judges would fear his wrath. Soon the underbelly of Bludhaven would fear his symbol. Soon, all would know his name.

**A/N2:** Right now this story is going to be a oneshot, but I may continue it at the fans request.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This went throught, like, 12 re-writes but I'm finally happy with it. So Ihope you guys like it to.

* * *

Billy Mathison was sitting in English class at his new school, he had been here for a month and had made a lot of friends.

"Alright Billy it's your turn now." The English teacher said after the previous student had finished speaking. Billy rose from his desk and went to pick a slip of paper out of the bucket. They were doing a section on public speaking and giving speeches, that bucket had been less than kind with the topics it had given some of the kids so far. Reaching in Billy drew a slip of paper that read 'Phobias', unlike the other kids Billy walked to the podium, rather than sitting down to plan things out.

"Good morning fellow students," He began, "unlike some of you today I was lucky enough to get a topic I know something about: Phobias." Billy let that hang for a moment as he looked out at the miniature sea of faces and thought of what he wanted to say next.

"I know about phobias because I had one: Nyctophobia, the fear of the dark." The class snickered and the teacher reprimanded them before telling Billy to continue. Billy recounted how it affected him, how the fear was absolute and paralyzing and responsible for a miserable run at his last school once the other kids found out. He related how his fear originated from a trip to Gotham with his parents, they were at a ball when Two-face and his gang attacked. Seeing that disfigured visage drifting in and out of the shadows was too much and Billy passed out. When his time was up the class was so enthralled by the story that they wanted to hear the end of it.

"Alright Class, does anyone have any questions for Billy?" every hand in the room shot up. The teacher picked one student at random.

"You said you _had_ nyctophobia. How did you get rid of it?" Billy continued his story, almost exactly from where he left off.

"I was at a party at a friend's house, as the evening wore on the host announced that we would be playing 'seven minutes in heaven' I didn't want to go into the closet, despite of the rockin' hottie I was supposed to go with," a couple of the boys raised their hands but Billy ignored them, "The host misunderstood my trepidation and forced me in any way. It turns out to be one of the best things that ever happened to me. When I was shoved in I began to panic, trying desperately to get out. don't know if they ignored me or if they couldn't hear me over the music but all of a sudden I hear screaming and gunfire..."

Billy went on to relate to the spell bound class how the hosts rather wealthy family had been targeted for a burglary. One kid had been shot in the arm to ensure compliance, and all of a sudden the burglars were screaming. He told the class how suddenly one of the burglars came crashing through the closet door and when Billy looked out he saw that the power had been cut and the burglars were being beaten up by some dark ghost, even telling how he thought, for just a second, that he saw a blue bird emblazened into the darkness of the room.

Billy recounted the way the silhouette danced around the burglars, vanishing into the darkness and materializing elsewhere, savagely beating the men sensless.

"That was a pivotal experience for me."Billy finished, "because it helped me realize that evil wasn't the only thing hiding in the dark, and that the bad guys had cause to fear it to."

* * *

A/N2: So there you go. A story about Nightwing that he doesn't even appear in. I hope you guys like this one, and as always, Read&Review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Another installment because I got a hardcore case of writers block on my main project. Enjoy!

* * *

"And we're back with Janet Harsley." The slightly over-weight Talk Show host said in an over-the-top chipper voice, "now Janet, you say you were _almost_ raped just last week correct?"

"Yes, Marcy. There were five teenaged gangsters."

"So, I don't get it. How were you _almost_ raped? Were you able to fight them off? Escape?"

"No Marcy. _He _fought them off."

"Who?"

*****

_Janet and her friends had just split up to go their separate ways for the night, and with her friends having departed so did her carefree drunk act. She only had another half block to go before being greeted by Burnie, the night door man at her condo complex, when she noticed two men walking behind her. They looked for all the world like two people just out for some air but she was getting a freaky predatory vibe off of them, given that she was dressed for dancing at a club her outfit offered very little protection from their wandering eyes. She picked up her pace and they followed suit. She was just about to round the corner and get within sight of the ever vigilant security guard/doorman when a hand covered her mouth and pulled her off balance, no difficult feat considering the three inch stiletto heels that were practically woven around her ankles and onto her feet._

_The hand receded moments before her back struck an abrasive hard surface, she was trapped in a dark alley, five figures were barely illuminated by the inadequate streetlight just fifty feet away. The figures closed in, snickering like a pack of wolves who had just cornered a lone deer._

"_FIRE!" she screamed, knowing that in today's world no one would help someone being attacked, but a fire was a different story, or so she'd been told._

"_Iss late girly." One of the men said, his voice sounding more boyish than manly, "and out here, no one can here you scream."_

_She tried to scream any way, but suddenly a body was pinning her to the wall and a mouth covered hers, Hands roamed freely. _

_Then she heard it. A sound so sweet to her ears she would swear it came from an angel._

"_It doesn't seem like the lady is enjoying herself. You must be an awful kisser." A voice but no source._

_Two ran while two pulled out guns and pointed blindly into the darkness, the third flicked open a knife and held it to her throat, his free hand still taking liberties with her modesty. Suddenly there was a blur of movement and one of the gun men was pulled into the darkness, there were screams and sounds of vicious strikes then silence. _

_The last gunman, already on edge, began firing haphazardly into the darkness. A figure briefly illuminated by muzzle flash caught his eye but it was already too late. The last gunman vanished into the dense darkness just outside of the streetlights feeble orange glow. There were whimpers, a single gun shot, a sickening crack and blood curdling screams that abruptly became deafening silence. She was alone with the gangster, who's hand had quit roaming in favour of wrapping around her waist, and whatever terrifying creature was lurking in the shadows. _

"_One chance. Let her go." The disdain in the voice was almost palpable. The blade pressed harder into her neck and she quietly sobbed out a shaky breath._

"_Wrong choice." There was a glint of metal and the hearing in her left ear was replaced by a high pitched ringing as the man screamed in pain. He let her go and stumbled away, clutching his knife hand and trying not to aggravate the three inch blade sticking out of it._

_A dark clad man with some type of blue bird emblazoned on the chest strode silently by her and a few simple movements later the last attacker was unconscious and in need of medical attention that she sure as hell wasn't going to call for._

"_Thank you." She squeaked out as her terror subsided._

"_It's why I'm here." The voice sounded the same as before, but without the hate dripping off of every syllable._

"_W-what's your name?"_

********

"You know how they say that if you're ever attacked you're not supposed to call for help?"

"That's right, they recommend shouting 'fire!'"

"Well I won't do that. Not anymore."

"What will you do?"

"I'll call for Nightwing."


	4. Chapter 4

Tales of the Bludhaven Night

_**So I get home from the station last night, and my wife is watching that stupid talk show she likes. This chick was talking about how she almost got raped, some vigilante saved her and now she says that if that ever happens again she'll call Nightwing. I personally think that no good can come from having some freak running around at night like they got in Gotham, but I don't get paid to give you my opinion. I get paid to listen to your opinion and tell you how stupid it is. So here we go, the lines are now open for all of you in the 'Haven. Yes caller your on the air.**_

"Hey man that Nightwing guy is doin' a lot of good! He's out there giving hell to those bastards the cops can't, or won't, go after. Nightwing if you can hear this, rock on man! You're a hero!"

"My son used to run with the gangs. He came home beaten up pretty badly once or twice but he was a sucker for punishment. Kept going back. One night I get this call from Bludhaven General hospital, so my wife and I go down there and he's restrained to a bed. He'd OD'd on some drug and they were purging his system, getting him on detox. When his head finally cleared the only thing he would say is that he was never going back to that life. There was some demon called Nightwing that came for them. He got my son off the drugs and out of the gangs when nothing else could. I owe him a lot."

"My husband and I are an older couple and we own a small bakery and coffee shop down on Fifth and Centennial. In the old Italian Mafia district. We were always pretty profitable. But once we finished paying our protection money... well lets just say there were more than a few night when we had to pick and choose between necessities. And that went on for years. One morning I look out my bedroom window and see this sack hanging right in front of it. I pulled it in and opened it and according to the note I found it was all the money we'd paid for the last decade or so. The collectors stopped coming around after that and our lives and out neighbourhood has been so much better since that night a few months ago. Thank you Nightwing!"

_**Jeez are all you people crazy!? Go ahead caller your on the air.**_

"This Nightwing has his heart in the right place but your right man. Every time one of these guys crops up it isn't too long until some freak comes along and takes a stadium full of people hostage to try test themselves against our self proclaimed protector."

"One night a few weeks ago I was awoken by this commotion in the alley behind my house. Some pimp was beating on one of his hookers for something or other. I was really distraught when I saw that it was this sweet girl that moved in with her family a few doors down. I was just about to go out there and shoot the fu---r when this hand comes out of nowhere and grabs him around the throat and slams him into the wall. After a few moments I see the girl run off so I go back to bed. A few days later the whole floor gets invited to a barbeque on the roof, put on by her family. They were celebrating her getting a grant from the Wayne Foundation so she could go to university. When I got her alone and asked her about the fading bruises, she told me she got mugged and the attacker got violent. She eventually mentioned that the reason she got the grant was because a _friend_ told her about it."

**_Have you people lost your minds? Sure things are fine now but what happens when this guy quits or gets old and can't do it anymore? Then things will just go back to the way they were._**

"I've seen a trend in this city. The people want to be free of the corrupt cops and gangs and filth. Ever since the reports started coming in people began to rally. I've seen entire communities come together and bar the metaphorical doors after Nightwing had thrown out the pushers and gangs."

"The last caller was right. No one wants to be ruled by corruption and fear and the people have been fighting back. The only reason things have gotten this out of hand is because it's been too long since someone has taken a stand against the criminals and the corrupt. By the time I'm done, this city will be more than capable of looking out for itself."


End file.
